We're Watching You
by Angelwings23123
Summary: Blair's been keeping secrets, and a new case threatens to bring them to light... AU Crossover with Highlander. Check out the sequel 'Interference' now complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: not mine

WE'RE WATCHING YOU

Blair fingered the bandage on his wrist. It was done now. He had the tattoo removed while Jim was out of town and by the time he came home there would no longer be any trace of it. The tattoo had been blue and circular: the symbol for the Watchers. It was for the best really. It had been so hard to hide the tattoo from Jim and now he no longer had to worry about it. He knew he had made the right choice and yet...  
  
He had quit the Watchers to work with Jim. Surprisingly, the decision wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. At first he had been a little nervous about approaching the Sentinel. After all, as a Watcher he was  
taught to observe, record, never interfere. But Jim wasn't an Immortal and since he was a Sentinel he probably would have noticed him anyway. He had quickly gotten used to the idea of interfering and had long since lost his objectivity.

After the trip to Peru--when he decided not to go on assignment to Borneo, there was no turning back. He had pretty much decided on quitting well before then anyway. He would miss being in the Watchers though. After all, he had been in the Watcher's for quite some time, having been drawn in by the whole 'join the Watchers see the world'. He had stumbled onto a battle when he was just 14 and had been a Watcher ever since. He would never forget that sight. The gory battle, the clang of the swords,...and the Quickening....  
--  
  
flashback to battle  
Blair was hurrying home after losing track of time at library. 'Home' currently was a small apartment in Vermont. He was nervously rushing through the park when a sound caught his ears. He knew he should probably pick up his pace and keep going. Unfortunately, he had a conscience. A conscience that couldn't let him just walk away, or run as the case may be, when someone may need his help. Cautiously he made his way toward the noise and froze.  
  
Two men were fencing. And this was no friendly game either. The two were sweat drenched--their clothing torn in places. Both men looked intense--their focus solely on the battle at hand. Blair wondered absently why they would be in the middle of the park this late, and why they were fighting with swords of all things. He stood frozen unable to tear his eyes away. Then to his horror one suddenly swiped at the other's head--cutting it cleanly off...  
  
Blair stared, his eyes wide, bile rising in his throat. In shock, Blair calmly noted that a strange white mist was rising from the body and wondered if he was seeing things. Then, the sky darkened and lightning streaked the sky--every bolt hitting the victor of the fight whose screams pierced the night air. But he still couldn't look away even when the man fell to his knees. And he stood there even after the man, seemingly unharmed and undaunted by what had occurred, had gone. Blair wondered suddenly if he had  
imagined it all. One look at the body though dispelled that thought. He knew that image would be forever imprinted on his brain. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped.  
  
"You can never tell any one about what you have just witnessed."  
  
He was then taken before the Council and was told all about the secret society known as the Watchers and the Immortals that they Watched, after he had agreed to join up of course. He learned about Challenges and Quickenings and how 'In the end there can be only One'. He learned the Watchers place in all this and found there where two basic types of Watchers: field workers (who followed Immortals assigned to them) and researchers (who weren't focused on a single Immortal).  
  
He had become a researcher. He had temporarily filled in for a field worker once, but was pulled prematurely when the Immortal had noticed him. After that he hadn't had another field assignment and was glad of it. The Immortal that he had watched had given him the creeps. During that assignment he had witnessed the only other battle he had ever seen. A battle that had made the first one look friendly in comparison...


	2. 2

_2 Years Later_  
  
"All three victims where beheaded and the area was scorched," Simon started but Blair hardly heard him as a sense of unease washed over him.  
  
Blair's face paled as he looked at the photos passed to him. His eyes locked on the tattoo on the left wrist of one of the victims. It would have been hard to notice if you didn't know what to look for. His eyes traveled  
to the other two headless corpses and noticed that one of them had an identical tattoo. Someone was killing Watchers, someone with a very long lifeline. The question was should he tell Jim the truth and face penalty by the Watchers, or say nothing and have them go up against an Immortal unprepared? He decided that he needed more information...  
  
Jim looked over at Blair puzzled. He could have sworn he had heard his heart rate speed up and now that he thought about it, Blair looked a tad paler too.  
"You ok, Chief?"  
"Huh? Um..yeah I'm fine," he responded, distracted.  
Blair took a deep breath, "I've really gotta get going. I have a class," and with that he hurried out of the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Simon asked, nodding his head in the direction that Blair had just gone.  
"Beats me Simon," Jim said studying the pictures. "There's something familiar about the tattoo on two of the victims' wrists."  
"Familiar how?"  
"I'm not sure..."

Blair had tried to get information on who the Immortal was, but as he was no longer in the Watchers he hadn't gotten any help. In fact, just the opposite. He was now under the Watchers suspicion. Not as the killer of  
course, but as a traitor to the society. It seems that one or two Watchers had seen him with Jim and had drawn the conclusion that Jim was an Immortal and that was why he was so interested in him. He had denied it of course, but that didn't seem to matter because he couldn't give them the real reason for why he had quit the Watchers to work with Jim. He wasn't about to tell them about Jim being a Sentinel...  
--  
  
_At an earlier meeting with Watcher Sam Bona_  
  
"I noticed that Carol Lawson and Donald Parks are in town. I didn't think there were any new Immortals in Cascade. Do you know who they were assigned to?"  
  
Blair phrased his question carefully not wanting to reveal the case. Or rather, that an Immortal had killed the two Watchers. The last thing they needed was the Hunters starting up again.  
  
"Why do you want the information? So you can go tell your Immortal friend?" Sam asked snidely.  
"Immortal friend! What are you talking about, man?" Blair responded surprised.  
"Detective James Ellison of course. Becoming personally involved with an Immortal is unexceptable, it doesn't matter if you're a Watcher or just used to be one."  
"And sharing information with them....!" he continued shaking his head disapprovingly.  
"Jim is not an Immortal!"  
"Then why are you so interested in him?"  
The silence seemed to answer his question.  
"I thought so... The Council will hear about this."  
  
Blair had finally decided to call Joe Dawson, the only Watcher he knew who would give him the information he needed. He was surprised he hadn't thought to call him in the first place. The blood drained from his face when the Immortal's name was mentioned. Kyle Summs--whose cold green eyes seemed to bore into your very soul. He was also the Immortal Blair had Watched.  
  
He knew his file without even looking it up. A loner and murderer who killed with the utmost precision. But as far as he knew had never killed mortals. Well, at least not in the last 1,000 years or so. Not that the man had morals, no the only reason he hadn't bothered with mortals was because he hadn't thought they were worth the trouble or effort. They wouldn't help him achieve The Prize, so why bother? He had instead focused on killing other Immortals ruthlessly, and not all the times by the rules. Now he had somehow  
found out about the Watchers and saw them as a threat, and Immortals had excellent memories. He no longer had the tattoo, but would that matter?  
  
Walking down the street afterwards, he felt the sensation of being followed. Blair turned quickly around but saw nothing. He scanned the area nervously running a hand through his hair. Now he knew what an Immortal must feel like. He was almost positive that he was being watched. Maybe he was just being paranoid. But a nagging little voice in his head said that he wasn't. He would feel a little better if he actually knew who was watching him...  
  
Was it the Watchers or Summs? He wasn't sure which was worse. If it was the Watchers and they somehow misconstrued things he could be charged with treason. The penalty for that was standard execution. But, if it was Summs than he was probably going to end up like Carol and Donald. So the question was: did he want to be shot or beheaded? Neither option was very appealing...


	3. 3

_Later at the station  
_  
"Lots of people get matching tattoos, Jim--it doesn't mean anything."  
"But look at it--it's like some kind of symbol or something," Jim argued jamming his finger at the picture.  
"It's nothing," Blair insisted.  
"Besides it looks familiar--like I've seen it somewhere before."  
Then it hit him. He knew where he had seen that symbol before.  
"Give me your wrist."  
"What?"  
"Give..me...your...wrist."  
  
Reluctantly Blair held out his wrist. Jim looked at it puzzled. No tattoo. He had been so sure... Grasping the arm firmly, he ran his fingers over the area. Surprised he glanced at Blair.  
  
"Never seen it before, huh?" he said clenching his jaw.  
Blair swallowed nervously.  
"You've had it removed--but I can still tell it was there."  
Blair snatched his arm away.  
"Jim, you don't understand."  
"What, are you in some kind cult or something?"  
"No, I'm not in some kind of cult or something!" Blair responded angrily.  
"Then what's the symbol for?"  
Blair kept silent.  
"You're withholding evidence from a police investigation, I could have you arrested."  
  
All he got in response was a glare.  
Blair stormed out of the Bull Pen having an unnerving sense of déjà vu...

Never before had he felt so exposed. He felt like he was being watched from every direction. After the episode at the Bull Pen, he had alienated Jim and Simon. Thinking back, that might have unconsciously been his intention. He shivered. Even in the hustle and bustle of the street he felt alone. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. And there it was again, the feeling of being watched. It was almost constant now. He knew he was alone in this. The Watchers sure weren't going to back him up nor was anybody else. He knew he could count on Jim if he told him but, he couldn't. He probably wouldn't even believe him anyway. Blair still couldn't believe they had accused him of being in a cult. Though, once he thought about it, the Watchers were kind of like a cult,one that you didn't want against you...  
He quickened his pace...  
  
Down the road in his idling pickup truck, Jim focused in on his hearing as Blair reached a payphone. The conversation just managed to confuse him more. But whatever was going on, it was dangerous,and Blair was right in the middle of it...  
  
"Hello?"  
"Joe? Man, I'm in deep shit."  
Blair darted his eyes around nervously.  
"What's going on?"  
He took a deep breath the irony of the situation not escaping him.  
"I'm being watched."

"Watched? By who?"  
"Summs, the Watchers, maybe the police."  
"The Watchers?"  
"Yeah, for some crazy reason they think that I....." Blair froze as something caught his eye.  
"I've gotta go," he said hurriedly, hanging up.  
He darted out of the phone booth and ran straight into someone.  
"Going somewhere, Watcher?" Summs grinned down at him coldly.  
"Oh, shit!"


	4. 4

This sucked. No one knew where he was. Except maybe the Watchers, and they sure as hell weren't going to help him. And even if the police or someone were here what good would that do? It wasn't like you could just shoot him or something. Shooting him would only piss him off. No, the only way to kill him was to hack the guy's head off. Now how many people besides Immortals carried the equipment required for that? Not too damn many...  
  
Jim watched the man grab his Guide and called Simon for back-up while he followed on foot. He stopped at the entrance to an old crumbly building where the suspect had gone. Drawing out his gun, he cautiously entered...  
  
Summs drew his sword and was just about to give the killing blow to his unconscious victim when a pain seared through his side. He glanced down at the blood at his shirt, then behind him to the man who had shot him.  
  
"You will regret doing that," he said as he once again positioned himself for the blow. Another shot rang out and he dropped to the ground. Then, one after another more shots were fired. One of the stray bullets hit a support beam and the roof started to falter. Quickly Jim gathered up Blair and hurried outside. Moments later the roof collapsed behind them... 

"There's nothing to worry about. No one could have survived that Chief," Jim said.  
Blair knew all to well that that wasn't true. Summs would be back, and this time he would be after both of them...  
  
Meanwhile, a dark figure hurried out of the rubble. Watching the scene from a distance he glared. No one embarrassed Kyle Summs and got away with it.  
  
The End.  
  
Will Kyle Summs return? Will Blair tell Jim about the Watchers? Will Blair be called before the Council? Find out all this and more in the sequel 'Interference'--coming to a computer screen near you--but only if I get feedback....


End file.
